


Call It What You Want (Clean version)

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Arthur and Thane are not kings, M/M, Maids, Mention of Tel'Annas, Muscles, Sharing a Bed, amateur, cường x cường
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "Gọi tên anh như thế nào em muốn." Arthur gặp và chiêu mộ Thane về giúp việc nhà cho mình.
Relationships: Arthur/Thane





	Call It What You Want (Clean version)

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích: Arthur và Thane không phải là quốc vương =)). Đây là thuyền mới trong AOV, có nhiều điểm hợp nhau nên tôi ship, mong các bạn nào cảm thấy xa lạ hãy ủng hộ nhiệt tình nếu như cảm thấy hứng thú UWU.
> 
> Skin: Si tình kiếm x Mật vụ.

Thane là một người con trai giỏi giang ở vương quốc Okka, cậu là một chiến binh cầm gươm và khiên được đào tạo, huấn luyện ở thành Carano. Cậu mồ côi cha mẹ từ nhỏ và sống một mình tại ngôi chùa của thầy tu Jinna nhờ sự giúp đỡ từ mạnh thường quân.

Lúc lớn lên, cậu đã phải làm việc nhà, giặt quần áo, tập nấu ăn nên việc trong nhà cậu rất giỏi. Năm 18 tuổi, cậu tốt nghiệp đại học Carano và đi kiếm việc làm.

Trớ trêu thay, ở Okka năm đó xảy ra một đợt bùng phát dịch bệnh viêm đường hô hấp cấp do chủng mới virus Ghen Cô Vi gây ra cho hơn 200.000 người nên binh sĩ tại đó giải tán từ năm này sang năm khác, 10.000 người lính ở ngoài chiến trường đã phải hi sinh vì bệnh viêm phổi.

Do đó, cậu bị thất nghiệp, mà bụng càng ngày càng thiếu ăn mà nếu để vậy thì kiểu gì cậu cũng sẽ bị viêm phổi theo họ. Thane không tìm được một công việc nào dành cho chiến binh thanh gươm vài năm trở lại đây nên cậu sẽ tìm một công việc thay thế, như là đi làm giúp việc chẳng hạn, vì cậu giỏi việc nhà mà.

Nghe thì có vẻ rất tức cười vì công việc này chỉ dành cho phái yếu làm, nhưng nam vẫn làm được. Cậu đã thấy ở các nhà hàng và siêu thị 24h, cũng có nam làm những việc đó.

Thane đến thông tấn xã của Okka để tìm kiếm nhà cần giúp việc , ở đây cậu có thể thấy rất nhiều tờ tìm việc làm được treo trên đó nhưng khổ nổi là yêu cầu của các nam đại gia: nữ dáng đẹp, dưới 22 tuổi, xinh xắn, còn những việc làm cho nam giới đã tuyển dụng hết.

Có lẽ không còn việc làm rồi. Cậu thở dài và quay mặt đi về, do động tác quay người quá nhanh nên mặt cậu đụng phải mặt của một người khác đang cầm những giấy báo cho việc làm để dán trên đó, những tờ giấy kia văng tứa tung xuống mặt đường.

"Ui da!" Cậu ngã xuống và xoa đầu của mình.

"Này, cậu gì ơi, có sao không?" Chàng trai tóc vàng lạ mặt hỏi và đỡ lấy cậu. Anh cũng cảm thấy có lỗi vì lúc nãy đi hơi vội nên để xảy ra va chạm.

Thane lồm cồm đứng dậy nói, "Không sao cả, để tôi giúp anh nhặt tờ rơi lên." Thane nói, người kia gật đầu và cùng quay người nhặt tờ rơi.

Cậu nhặt tờ rơi, nhưng do tính khí tò mò nên cậu không ngần ngại đọc trộm. Biết đâu trúng phải nghề mà cậu đang tìm thì sao?

"Tìm người giúp việc!" Thane nháy mắt và căng tròn lên nhìn hai chữ tiếp theo. "Lương cao!" Nhưng không để giới tính gì ở đây.

Cậu hốt hoảng quay người lại làm điệu bộ khiến cho người đàn ông tóc vàng cảm thấy khó hiểu, cậu hỏi: "Anh!!! Kiếm người làm đúng không?"

"Có, chi vậy?" Người lạ kia nháy mắt trước hành động kia của người con trai tóc màu đen kia.

Để không phải tốn nhiều thời gian, Thane nói nhanh mong muốn của mình, "Mướn tôi đi!"

Nam giới mà lại đi xin việc làm này ư, cái đó không thể nào, đàn ông kia thở dài, "Nhưng tôi tính tìm là nữ..." Cơ mà, nếu để ý kĩ thì trông cậu ta cũng không đến nổi, mà gương mặt lại thanh tú nữa, không khác gì nữ giới. Biết đâu là cũng thạo việc nước.

"Vậy à..." Thane thất vọng tràn trề và tiếp tục nhặt tờ rơi lên.

Đặc điểm ấy, đâu phải chỉ có mỗi mình giới tính nữ mới được đàn ông nhận ra được, nam cũng có thể sở hữu và nó hằn rõ trên gương mặt lõm xương ở má.

Bất quá, người lạ gọi lại, "Cậu là nam, làm cũng được! Mà nam như cậu sao không đi chiến trường đi mà phải đi giúp việc nhà?" Mà cũng kì quái, thời buổi giờ nam không có tiền thì cứ ra chiến trường cầm lấy thanh kiếm, sao mà lại...

"Tôi sợ chết đấy, thời buổi nhiễm bệnh, với lại tôi khó khăn quá nên tìm việc tạm bợ để làm cho hết năm!" Thane giải thích, trông cũng hợp lí vì dịch bệnh đang tràn lan, đi chiến trường có thể sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

Người đàn ông tóc vàng đỡ phải suy nghĩ thêm, nghe hợp lí, đành mời gọi, "Vậy thì... đến nhà tôi đi. Cậu có thể đi làm được rồi, tờ giấy đó nhặt xong đem bỏ luôn đi." Đúng là thông cảm thật, có người gặp khó khăn đây.

"Thật sao!" Thane cảm thấy vui mừng. Thì ra... có người nhận cậu vào làm rồi.

"Được rồi, vì cậu khó khăn nên tôi nhận cậu luôn đó. Xin chào, tên tôi là Arthur, là công tử ở Okka này." Arthur giới thiệu bản thân mình, anh nhìn cậu con trai mà anh cho là thanh tú đó.

"Còn tôi tên là Thane." Thane đọc tên.

"Thane ư... tên gì hay thế này... lại còn trẻ đẹp nhỉ..." Arthur chớp mắt để ý cậu con trai này cả buổi, nhất là nhan sắc không thể chê, gương mặt khá chai sạn (do vất vả) nhưng cũng điển trai hẳn ra, đẹp hơn gái nhiều. Chắc là có kinh nghiệm làm việc rồi. Nam nhân thế này anh còn nghĩ rằng, thật thú vị biết nói sao.

Để không bị phân tâm bởi nhân vật thú vị kia, anh đành phải bỏ qua.

Thane nghĩ mình được làm với công tử ở Okka này chắc hẳn sẽ rất sung sướng đây, đã đành lương lại cao nữa!

—————

Arthur dẫn Thane về nhà của mình, đầu tiên đập vào mắt Thane cậu đó chính là căn nhà rộng hoành tráng.

Một căn nhà rộng với màu sắc đơn giản, vườn hoa bao quanh hàng rào cùng với một cái hồ bơi đối diện cửa ra vào. Bên ngoài có chiếc xe ô tô màu xanh đậu dưới mái hiên, ngay ban công lầu hai. Con nhà giàu số hưởng thật.

Bước vào cửa, bên trong lại vô cùng rộng rãi lại thoáng mát, đồ đạc khá đơn giản nhưng bài trí rất sang trọng, cuối dãy có nhà bếp và sát nó là toilet, ở giữa là phòng khách cũng như là phòng gym kiêm đọc sách ở đối diện và theo đó là lối ra vào, trên lầu chỉ có mỗi một cái phòng ngủ và một cái nhà vệ sinh, đồng thời nối sang phòng ngủ là cái ban công hướng thẳng về nơi Mặt trời mọc buổi sáng ở đằng Đông. Cứ ngỡ như đây là xứ sở thần tiên, chỉ có trong fanfiction mà thôi.

Trong nhà tắt đèn nên khá tối, không có ai ở đây ngoại trừ Arthur ra. Thane nghĩ như thế, cậu thử hỏi thêm về anh:

"Nhà của anh đây sao?" Cậu vừa di chuyển vào trong vừa hỏi.

Arthur để ý đến lời nói liền đáp lại, "Ừ phải, có gì không?" Anh hỏi.

Đúng thật như suy nghĩ của Thane, nãy giờ đi khắp căn nhà vẫn chưa nhận ra dấu hiệu có người ở nên chắc hẳn nhân vật tóc vàng tốt bụng này ở một mình, "Anh ở một mình à?" Cậu hỏi trực tiếp.

"Ừ, tôi từng có một cô giúp việc ở đây nhưng cổ trúng vé số nên xin nghỉ rồi, ba mẹ tôi đã li dị năm tôi lên đại học và tôi rời xa gia đình để dọn đến đây một mình."

Anh kể cho cậu nghe. Thane mới biết rằng cô gái đó tên là Tel'Annas, cũng khá trẻ và cơ thể như tiêu chí quảng cáo đặt ra, cô cũng là người gặp khó khăn giống như cậu nên mới xin đi làm giúp việc ở nhà anh.

Một tháng trước, cô nàng trúng vé số Athanott giải đặc biệt được tới 100.000 quân huy (tương ứng với 200 tỉ đồng), cô chia tiền cho Arthur nhằm cảm ơn anh đã chăm sóc cô tốt trong suốt thời gian qua, sau đó cô bỏ đi nước ngoài biệt xứ không còn liên lạc gì với anh nữa.

Anh có tiền mua được căn nhà rộng, khá dư dã nên người ta gọi anh là công tử xứ Okka. Vì ở nhà hoài cũng chán nên anh đi du lịch khắp đất nước Athanor trong vòng một tháng, sau đó anh quay về đây kiếm người giúp việc mới để làm việc nhà cho anh. Tình cờ gặp được cậu đây.

Sau khi nghe hiểu cả, Thane gật đầu, "Thế à..." Cô gái kia thật là số đỏ, vận may đó cậu đã ước muốn nhưng chưa bao giờ xảy đến với cậu.

"Cậu... thì sao..." Arthur hỏi ngược lại vì anh muốn hiểu rõ hơn về gia cảnh của Thane.

"Tôi... mất cha mẹ từ nhỏ, đã phải làm việc nhà và học tập cật lực từ nhỏ." Thane kể là cuộc đời của mình cho Arthur. Học tập chăm chỉ sao, đúng là... dân tri thức.

Đã đẹp trai nam tính, tri thức, lại thạo việc nhà. Người gì đâu mà... ngàn năm có một thế này.

Arthur gật đầu, sau đó cười khẩy và nói, "Tôi hiểu rồi, cậu có thể ở đây. Tôi ở một mình chỉ có một cái giường thôi, nhưng cả tôi và cậu có thể nằm chung."

"Nếu thích thì ở đây luôn có sao đâu!"

Giường? Chỉ có một cái và hai người nằm. À mà thôi, hai người nam nên chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Thane gật đầu đáp, "Cảm ơn anh..."

"Được rồi, lên thay đồ đi, tôi có đồ cho nam mặc đấy." Arthur nói, người vẫn đang háo hức được dẫn người mới vào nhà của mình.

"Ok..." Thane làm mặt nghiêm túc.

Arthur dẫn Thane lên phòng ngủ, đúng là chỉ có một chiếc giường ở giữa như đã nói lúc nãy thật.

Căn phòng được trang trí hoạ tiết màu nâu, một cái tủ màu nâu lớn đối diện, và hai cái bàn nhỏ. Rèm cửa và trần nhà màu trắng tạo cảm giác hài hoà, ba bức tranh treo trên nền tường màu trắng đem lại cho căn phòng một sự sống động đơn giản chưa từng có.

Thane đặt hành lí vào trong tủ quần áo, trong khi đó Arthur lục từng bộ quần áo một và cuối cùng đưa ra cho cậu một bộ đồ.

Đó chính là bộ quần áo bồi bàn màu đen cũ, sơ mi trong màu trắng. Arthur nói, "Thane, mặc cái này vào đi và mỗi ngày làm việc nhà giúp tôi." Anh ném cho cậu cái móc treo chứa bộ đồ đó, cậu nhìn và nháy mắt, sau đó thở dài nhưng do Arthur quay đầu lại nên không để ý thấy.

Cậu đứng dậy và cầm bộ đồ đi vào nhà vệ sinh, Arthur quay mặt lại để ý thấy liền nói, "Này, thay tại chỗ cũng được, nhà chỉ có mỗi tôi và cậu là nam nên có gì đâu mà phải ngại!"

Thane đỏ mặt và nói, "Do tôi chưa quen thôi..." Cậu đi vào trong nhà vệ sinh thay đồ.

Arthur nhìn cậu lắc đầu, thầm nghĩ, "Từ từ, rồi sẽ quen."

Một lát sau, Thane bước ra ngoài, diện trước mặt Arthur một người giúp việc nam với bộ trang phục phục vụ màu đen trắng điển hình.

Tay cậu con trai tóc màu đen đưa lên cổ, thắt nơ trước mặt anh rồi, lấy tay phủi lên trên bộ áo để nó không quá bó. Do quá hợp, Arthur hô lên một cái, "Perfection!", tay không quên búng một cái để tạo kí hiệu cho rằng anh rất hài lòng cho cậu biết.

Thane nháy mắt, trên tay vẫn còn quần áo cũ hồi nãy, cậu gật đầu nói, "Tôi xin giặt đồ trước."

"Nhìn cậu ok lắm đó. Chậc... đi làm được rồi, sọt quần áo để ở ngoài ban công đấy, máy giặt ở dưới phòng giặt đồ đối diện nhà vệ sinh phòng bếp." Arthur chép miệng hài hước nói, anh chỉ chỗ trong nhà.

Đúng là... hợp không còn từ nào để tả, quá hoàn hảo luôn, Arthur rất thích cậu con trai thú vị này rồi. Thane gật đầu và đi trước. Anh nhìn cậu rời đi mà cảm thấy buồn cười rồi cũng ra ngoài.

...

Kể từ ngày hôm đó, Arthur có thêm một người giúp việc mới, nhưng thay vì là nữ mà lại là nam.

Anh để ý Thane... cách cậu làm việc rất tình cảm và cũng có phần dứt khoát, đâu ra đó. Lẽ đó anh cảm thấy hài lòng với người làm mới này, hơn cả cô gái đợt trước vì đối với anh, cô chỉ làm cho có lệ chứ không có điều đặc biệt này.

Điểm đặc biệt nhất phải kể đến đó chính là cậu nấu ăn rất ngon, cậu nấu được nhiều món từ mặn đến ngọt và món mà Arthur đã thích trong số đó là cá sốt tương ớt, thay cho thùng mì gói trước kia mà anh vốn mua về để nấu ăn nhanh.

Tiếp theo là Thane biết sử dụng các thiết bị đồ dùng cơ bản trong nhà, có mấy đồ dùng hơi lạ như máy chiên không dầu, tủ lạnh đa năng, máy xay sinh tố cầm tay, điều hoà là cậu chưa biết. Cậu chỉ cần dành một đêm đọc và nghiên cứu sách hướng dẫn sử dụng trong nhà kho là làm được ngay.

Mục đích cậu dành suốt cả đêm như thế là để việc trong nhà không làm Arthur anh phải thất vọng, cậu sẽ làm được điều tốt nhất để có được thu nhập đáng kể từ người chủ tốt bụng trong mùa dịch này, có khi cậu chảy máu mũi vì phải ngồi học lâu nhưng không sao cả.

Ngoài ra, do lúc cấp 3 đam mê thể hình, Thane mượn dụng cụ tập tạ và luyện thân thể trong phòng gym của Arthur để giữ cơ và vóc dáng, cậu yêu thích cơ thể khoẻ mạnh và có cơ để chống chọi bệnh viêm phổi. Thành thử ra người cậu cũng nổi cơ bụng và cả cánh tay, nhưng do mặc cái áo bồi bàn trắng đen che kín toàn thân trừ cổ tay cổ chân kia nên Arthur không phát hiện được. Cậu còn tranh thủ đi bơi ở cái hồ bên ngoài căn nhà cùng anh, nếu có thể.

Cậu với anh ở bên cạnh nhau được khoảng một tháng, do cùng giới tính nên hai người hiểu nhau và trò chuyện với nhau thường xuyên, từ chuyện đời và chuyện xã hội. Tuy nhiên đó chỉ là sự tương tác đầy tình cảm giữa chủ nhà và người giúp việc như bình thường mà thôi. Không hề có gì ở đây.

Nhưng với Arthur thì lại khác, để ý kĩ con người hoàn hảo kia, sự tiếp xúc này không chỉ đơn thuần là người chủ và người giúp việc đâu, mà thay vào đó là một cảm xúc mãnh liệt chưa từng có, một cảm xúc đó đã phá vỡ sự xiềng xích giữa khoảng cách dường như xa vời giữa hai người không cùng thế giới với nhau, thay vào đó là một tình yêu thầm kín mà anh dành cho cậu.

Lẽ đó mà mỗi đêm, anh đều suy nghĩ và chấn chỉnh chính mình bằng cách viết ra nhật kí để quên đi cảm xúc hứng thú sinh tình thế này.

—————

Một ngày nọ... khi Arthur quên cất nhật kí trong túi quần, do lúc đó anh quá mệt nên không có tâm trạng nghĩ ngợi thêm về chuyện đó.

Cùng thời điểm...

Thane như mọi ngày sau khi giặt quần áo của cậu và Arthur xong, cậu lôi chúng ra và đem treo ở sào phơi quần áo.

Thane lôi quần áo đã khô xong để ở một góc, tí nữa đem ủi để gấp lại đem cất vào tủ quần áo. Sau đó, cậu quay lại nhà vệ sinh cầm sọt quần áo bẩn và đem vào trong phòng giặt đồ để cho vào máy.

Cậu bỏ từng cái áo sơ mi, cái quần đùi và quần dài vào trong máy giặt, đồ lót và nội y của cậu đã cho vào xong đến quần của Arthur thì...

Thane để ý cái quần có túi ngay đùi đó, mấy bữa nay hay gặp chỗ lồi lên thế này, đâm ra trông kì quái thật. Vài lần thì có thể bỏ qua nhưng lần này thì không. Cậu chạm tay vào thì đúng thật là có vật dụng gì đó và sẵn sàng moi kĩ bên trong! Cậu lôi nó ra, và phát hiện, đó chính là... sổ tay.

Cậu mở ra đọc từng dòng chữ một:

_"Ngày đầu tiên gặp cậu, cậu đã làm tôi ấn tượng nhiều đấy, Thane à."_

_"Thane à, chăm việc nhà vừa thôi, cậu không mau để ý đến tôi chứ."_

_"Nếu có thời gian, tôi sẽ tìm cách thổ lộ tâm tình với cậu."_

_"Cả đêm qua tôi nhìn cậu, tim tôi cảm thấy có gì đó phấn chấn. Hình như tôi đã..."_

Đột nhiên, ở sau lưng cậu, Arthur bước vào trong phòng giặt đồ làm cậu phải giấu cái nội y kia đi, anh đang muốn lấy bộ quần áo yêu thích của mình để mặc ngủ. Để ý thái độ của cậu kèm theo cái tính khí tò mò của mình, anh nhìn từ sau lưng cậu hỏi, "Đọc cái gì thế?"

Câu hỏi làm cho Thane giật bắn mình, cậu lắp bắp nói không thành lời, "Không... có!"

"Còn giấu, đưa đây xem!" Rõ ràng là có gì mờ ám, Arthur dứt khoát điều tra.

"Không có gì đâu..."

"Cho tôi xem!" Thane vẫn cứ giấu, nhưng người đàn ông tóc màu vàng kia dần dần ép cậu vào một góc tường đành phải thua trận. Tay đành phải chìa ra cho anh xem.

Cái quyển nhật kí giấu giếm kia!

Arthur nhìn thấy được mà phải bật cười lắc đầu. Anh đã nghĩ rằng...

Bị phát hiện... bị phát hiện rồi.

Người giúp việc nam điển trai kia phát hiện mình yêu thầm cậu, anh nghĩ.

Anh cầu trời cho người giúp việc đáng yêu này ngây thơ chẳng biết gì đi là được. Đã vậy anh nghĩ lúc nãy còn đọc nhiệt tình trong âm thầm nữa.

Càng nghĩ càng thấy phấn chấn, muốn đỏ cả mặt.

Arthur đưa lại cái quần của mình cho cậu. Thane thở dài tạo cho anh cảm giác rằng đang có sự thất vọng không hề nhẹ ở đây.

Cậu không nói gì và bỏ nó vào trong máy giặt, cho nước giặt vào máy và bấm nút. "Đồ của anh ở trong sọt đấy." Cậu lạnh giọng nói.

Gì đây? Giận rồi sao, Arthur để ý nét mặt nghiêm túc kia của người giúp việc tóc màu đen. Để không khí ở đây không gặp sự căng thẳng, Arthur vào sọt quần áo kiếm lấy bộ đồ mình cần và bước ra ngoài.

Thane vẫn tiếp tục công việc hiện tại của mình.

—————

Tối hôm đó, Thane tắm trong phòng tắm của hai người xong, cậu chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc áo ba lỗ và một cái quần đùi ngắn để đi ngủ như mọi khi.

Sau khi đánh răng và thoa kem dưỡng da ban đêm xong, cậu bước ra ngoài, căn phòng vẫn để đèn nhưng Arthur là đang... ngồi trầm ngâm chưa muốn đi ngủ.

Cậu vẫn lau khô tóc của mình và đặt chiếc khăn trở lại trong phòng tắm, người chuẩn bị lên giường, thiết nghĩ chắc là đang có chuyện gì đó cần mình trò chuyện.

Thane lại gần Arthur, và ngồi xuống ở bên cạnh giường. Cậu nhìn anh và anh cũng nhìn cậu.

Không khí tĩnh lặng đó đã làm cho hai người khó xử, đột nhiên, một tay của Arthur chìa đến cầm lấy cẳng tay của cậu và xoa bóp nó, người anh dần dần tiến gần cậu để mặt anh gần cậu hơn.

Thane đỏ mặt, cậu lui người lại lấp bấp hỏi, "Arthur... anh đang làm gì thế?"

Đang từ chối sao, Arthur bật cười nói, "Tôi muốn cậu."

Câu nói làm cho Thane cảm thấy khó xử, giờ này tối rồi lại còn đòi hỏi gì nữa đây. "Tôi là người giúp việc của anh mà, anh cần gì, tôi làm cho?"

"Không, không phải... là..." Không phải là người giúp việc... ý anh là...

"Là cái gì?"

Nói rồi Arthur luống cuống quá, anh đành phải dốc hết sự can đảm của mình và kéo gương mặt Thane lại trao cho cậu một nụ hôn.

"Đừng..." Thane hơi bất ngờ mà mở to hai mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt anh, chỉ chốc lát sau ngay lúc đối phương đang khiêu khích liền phản kích đáp lại, lưỡi anh thâm nhập quá nhanh làm cho cậu sắp phải ngừng thở nhưng cậu không đẩy ra, cậu để đó.

"Em thật đẹp..." Hai đầu lưỡi mềm mại quấn riết lấy nhau, thỉnh thoảng còn đảo qua lợi trên của đối phương, trao đổi nước bọt trong miệng, liếm mút phiến môi, quyến luyến không rời.

Một lát sau, Arthur mới mở mắt thì thào, liếm liếm đôi môi có phần ngọt ngào của mình, anh cười nói, "Chúng ta ở bên nhau đi, Thane. Em đã đọc được quyển nhật kí rồi nên cũng không ghét anh, đúng không?"

"Chúng ta vốn ở cùng nhau còn gì." Thane rũ mi mắt, khẽ nói.

"Em biết ý anh không phải vậy mà." Arthur hạ thấp giọng.

"Vậy anh muốn nói gì?" Thane cười khẽ, "Em, anh còn cả ngôi nhà rộng thênh thang với cái hồ bơi nữa, không phải đã sớm là người trong nhà rồi sao?"

"Cái đó không giống... nên... nên..." Arthur luống cuống vò đầu bứt tóc, "Cho nên, vợ à, trước tiên hãy yêu anh đi!" Anh chuyển sang nói hết cõi lòng mình. Chờ đến lúc vững chắc là có thể "mần thịt" luôn.

"Hả?" Thane nheo mắt, "Anh nói lại lần nữa xem nào?"

"Vợ hãy kết hôn với anh đi!" Arthur hồi hộp lặp lại lần nữa, tức khắc phát hiện ra có vấn đề, "Không, không đúng, Thane! Yêu anh đi, em xem em cũng không ghét anh hôn em, chúng ta thử hẹn hò một chút, nếu không hợp chúng ta có thể tách ra mà (nói thì nói chứ Arthur sẽ không bao giờ để chuyện này xảy ra), tuy chúng ta đều là đàn ông, là người giúp việc và người chủ, nhưng ai mà lại nói không thể yêu nhau (không cho cắn chết), anh là đối tượng hẹn hò rất tốt, đẹp trai cao to, ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu (thật sao), nhiều tiền, có nhà có xe có hồ bơi, còn em có những tiêu chí mà anh cần như đẹp trai, tài giỏi, đô con..."

"Được." Thane chỉ nói một chữ một, Arthur lập tức ngừng thuyết trình quảng bá.

"Em xem chúng ta cũng có phòng tập gym nhưng anh cho em tự do đi vào rồi, cho dù... khoan, đợi một chút." Anh há hốc miệng, kèm theo là vẻ mặt ngờ nghệch, "Em vừa mới nói gì?"

Thane im lặng chút, từ từ tay của Arthur chuyển sang mò mẫm vào cái áo ba lỗ của cậu vén nhẹ lên tay từ từ xoa bụng cậu thì phát hiện nó nổi tới 6 múi, cả cánh tay cũng có gân nữa làm cho anh cảm thấy phát điên, nó giống anh gần chết.

**Cơ bụng hai người be like**

" **Có thể yêu anh**." Thane mỉm cười chép miệng nói, cậu hất cái tay mà không biết đã mò vào cái áo ba lỗ (để kì cọ lên cơ bụng sáu múi của mình) từ lúc nào ra, "Nhưng chưa được em cho phép thì cấm động tay động chân."

"Em đồng ý rồi?!"

"Ừm!"

Giây tiếp theo Arthur liền nhào đến ngăn chặn miệng Thane, không thể sờ soạng bằng tay cơ nhưng mà... miệng thì được phải không.

Lại là một nụ hôn say đắm, thời điểm chấm dứt hai người chỉ kịp thở hổn hển. Thane đẩy Arthur ra, lấy lại nhịp thở mới mở miệng nói, "Được rồi, em muốn đi ngủ sớm, anh cũng đi ngủ đi, lúc ngủ đừng có say sưa quá dành chỗ em nằm!"

Arthur gật đầu cười hì hì, dù sao đang ngủ mà có xảy ra chuyện gì cũng không phải việc mình có thể kiểm soát, về phần ngủ chung, chắc canh sẽ có cơ hội, hôm nay được ban phúc lợi này đã thoả mãn lắm rồi.

—————

Từ ngày hôm đó, Thane phát hiện ra một điều rằng Arthur quan tâm đến mình nhiều hơn, cái gì cũng được anh biết và được anh giúp đỡ, hễ nghĩ đến thì cậu cảm thấy mình không còn là một người giúp việc nữa mà là... thành một người khác. Có lúc Arthur đòi hỏi cậu quá, cậu đành phải chiều anh. Kiểu, trong lúc cậu làm việc, anh ôm eo cậu và hôn lên cổ cậu, để hít hương thơm từ trong người cậu, cảm giác nhột nhưng đem lại sự sung sướng nhất định cho cậu.

Về chuyện làm việc, Thane vẫn như trước, đó chính là làm việc cho Arthur nhưng thêm một cái kĩ hơn, nhắc nhở anh những chuyện lặt vặt, tra hỏi thói hư tật xấu rồi dành hai ba tiếng mài dũa lại thói quen con người trong lúc họ đang tập gym với nhau.

Trong tình huống xung quá, Arthur đòi hỏi quái đản hơn như hai người làm tình nhau ở trong bếp, trong phòng giặt đồ, hay cả trong phòng gym, và dưới hồ bơi nữa, Thane cũng không từ chối vì vốn dĩ cậu đã là của anh rồi. Bật mí thêm nữa, fisting là món ăn mới của hai người mỗi ngày.

Hai người sống nhau như vợ chồng kể từ ngày hôm đó, bên ngoài xã hội Athanor đã biết sau khi nghe tin come out của hai người, các cô gái mà thầm mong yêu mến Thane và Arthur đều khóc nghẹn khi thấy idol đã có chủ.

Hai năm sau, dịch bệnh do virus Ghen Cô Vi gây ra đã được dập tắt. Quốc phòng đã được thiết lập trở lại.

"Arthur ông xã, xem này. Mật vụ cho tình báo liên bang Athanor do cửu vĩ hồ Liliana chiêu mộ, em rất muốn được tham gia." Thane đọc được tờ báo, ban đầu cậu tính sẽ vác kiếm đi tham gia chiến trường nhưng không, cậu đã đổi lại và sẽ tham gia làm gián điệp liên bang.

Đập vào mắt anh là những con số quân huy cái ở phần lương tháng, đúng là một nghề hiếm hoi cho cậu, "Lương cao, nếu như em muốn." Arthur thở dài.

Thane nháy mắt, "Cảm ơn anh... mà sao anh không vui chút xíu nào..." Cậu phát hiện anh không hề vui vẻ chuyện đó.

Anh cảm thấy mình sắp rời xa cậu nên cảm thấy buồn đôi chút, "Không có gì... anh vốn dĩ đã quen với việc ở nhà và đi cho thuê mướn nhưng em đi rồi. Có phải em không thương anh nữa... hay là...?"

Thane hiểu cả, hiểu cả. Ra là sợ mình bỏ nhà ra đi nên cậu nghĩ ra một ý hay để trấn an đối phương đang bối rối đó. Tranh thủ lúc Arthur chưa nói xong, cậu nhào vô hôn lên môi một cái chụt làm cho anh cảm thấy bất ngờ. "Ơ... em?"

"Ngốc này, em có nói là em chán đâu. Nghề mới, công việc mới, chúng ta sẽ có tiền và có mái ấm hạnh phúc." Thane chép miệng lắc đầu, giải thích cặn kẽ.

"Chắc anh cũng nên như vậy..." Arthur suy nghĩ, mặc dù nhà đã giàu sẵn rồi nhưng một lúc nào đó sẽ hết tiền, không có gì trường tồn mãi mãi.

"Anh đi kiếm việc làm chính đi, hay là... đi làm kế toán?"

"Cũng được, mà tối... *tạo nắm đấm cho cậu thấy* em không phiền chứ?"

Thane nuốt nước bọt ngại ngùng, "Cũng được." Dù rõ ràng... chuyện cơm bữa sẵn rồi còn đi hỏi lại.

Hai người hôn nhau một chút rồi lại dứt ra.

Arthur liếm môi, "Được rồi, để anh dẫn em đi xin việc." Anh hài lòng khi việc đòi hỏi của mình không quá khó khăn như trước, cậu đã dễ dãi hơn rất nhiều và đã quen với việc đó hai năm nay rồi.

Cuộc đời của Thane đã có tiến triển tích cực, kết thúc bằng việc cậu và Arthur góp gạo thổi cơm chung và hai người rất vui vẻ sẵn sàng ở bên cạnh nhau. Chỉ cần như thế là đủ.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Vì là thuyền mới nên tôi viết luôn bản Clean để mấy bạn dễ đọc. Vẫn có nhắc đến... "trò chơi" đó nhưng không miêu tả.


End file.
